


Fathers Density

by StarlightDays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm not good at tags, Romance, happy endings, kind of, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDays/pseuds/StarlightDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has gained an interest in Marinette and Adrien's rather slow relationship...and decides to help a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly enough...this story isn't based off anything. Someone sent me a prompt of Gabriel taking Marinette as an apprentice...and then this happened...so enjoy.

Gabriel stared down at the hat on his desk. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was a brilliant girl, hiding her signature in the hat was pure genius, and it managed to have the mayor’s daughter run off. That Chloe girl was a pain, her father having spoiled her until she was rotten.

“Mister Agreste, Miss Cheng is here” Natalie said through the intercom. “Send her in” Gabriel said. Marinette swallowed nervously as she entered Gabriel’s large office. “Ah H-Hello Mister Agreste…i-is there any reason you called me here?” she asked _Is there a problem with my design? Did he find a better one? What’s happening?_ Marinette thought.

“Hm…Miss Cheng…How would you like to work under me as an apprentice?” Gabriel asked. “Eh?” Marinette asked, confused. “You have a lot of potential…both from your hat design to what my son tells me about you…” Gabriel said “E-Eh?! Adrien talks about me?!” she asked, almost too excited. Gabriel stared at Marinette with his usual serious expression, though inside he was smirking.

So his guess had been right, this girl was interested in his son.

Well, she was a better suitor than that spoiled Bourgeois girl…he would allow her to spend time with his son, so long as he wasn’t too dense to see for himself the feelings this girl had.

“Yes, on occasion…now…would you like to work under me as an apprentice? I can give you time to think if you wish’ he said. “Ah…wh-what does being an apprentice involve exactly?” Marinette asked. “You’ll come with me to meetings on occasion, mostly with other designers, you can help me create new designs. And I may even help you make a few of your own designs a reality if you wish. Also, if you wish to go to college to study fashion, I’m sure a letter of recommendation from me would make it easier to get accepted into any school you wish” he said.

“I…I’d get to meet other designers?!” she asked “Yes, and even a few models if you wish…if they take any interest in your designs it would be a jump start into a future career in fashion” Gabriel said. Marinette’s eyes widened “Yes! Yes! I’ll be happy to be your apprentice!’ Marinette said, smiling. Gabriel nodded “Very well…we’ll start tomorrow, make sure you dress nicely, we’ll be heading to a meeting with another designer, a new comer.” Gabriel said.

“Yes Mister Agreste! Thank you so much!” Marinette said, smiling, resisting the urge to hug the man before running out of his office.

 _Let’s see how this turns out…_  Gabriel thought to himself, smirking.

* * *

Adrien sighed as he sat in his dressing room. He had texted his father ten times now. The shoot had been canceled, the female model he was partnered with had gotten sick. _Where is he?!_ Adrien thought to himself.

“Adrien, your father has arrived” one of the assistants said, knocking on his door. Adrien sighed as he opened the door, only to see Marinette standing there with his father “What? What’s happening?” Adrien asked “Miss Cheng will be your partner for this shoot” Gabriel said “Huh?!” Marinette asked, her face bright red, obviously she had no idea this was going to happen.

“It would be good to know about every single step in the process of being a designer, from how the threads of the fabric are made, all the way down to shipping. This includes modeling, since you’ll most likely have to interact with and choose models to model your clothing. It would be good if you got a chance to see the world they do” Gabriel said. “This isn’t your clothing line though father, you can’t just choose these kinds of things” Adrien said. “I’ve actually already approved of this change” a voice said.

A man with short black hair and gray eyes appeared from behind Marinette, making her jump back a bit as his eyes pierced through her. “Hm…you seem like the perfect fit…” he said, smiling. “Wh-What is it that we’ll be modeling anyway?’ Marinette asked. “Just a summer clothing line, no need to worry” Gabriel said “This is a sort of joint venture between the two of us…I’m Dion Renaior by the way” the man said, smiling at Marinette “M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng” Marinette stuttered. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Marinette.” Dion said, smiling.

Soon Marinette found herself being dressed and made up by an army of stylists. “Hm…this and this…for this outfit…” Marinette heard Dion ordering the stylists. Marinette looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a simple red peasant top and black jeans, along with a pair of red flats. Her hair was loose, reaching a little past her shoulders, the ends curled slightly to form a frame around her face.

“Come on Miss Cheng” the assistant said, leading Marinette to the photo shoot. “There you are, you look lovely” Dion said, smiling. Adrien stared at Marinette, his face bright pink. “Alright you two, up against the back drop individually, then we’ll move on to the park to take a few photos” Dion said, smiling.

* * *

Marinette watched Adrien as he posed for the photos, “subtly” admiring him. Gabriel watched her from a distance, glancing at Dion as he appeared beside him “What is it?” Gabriel asked “Are you already looking for a suitor for your son? He’s still a kid you know” Dion said, smirking. “I need to start sometime…it seems my son has inherited my density when it comes to romance…it’s obvious the girl is interested…and better her than that Bourgeois girl…” Gabriel said.

“A dog would be better than that spoiled brat” Dion said, smirking. “And you? Have you found anyone for Adelia?” he asked “Of course not, and I’m not looking” Dion said, his expression becoming one of anger. “Alright! Marinette! Your turn!” Dion said as Adrien walked off the white backdrop, being handed a bottle of water by one of the assistants.

“Ah R-Right!” Marinette said, her face becoming almost as red as her top as she walked in front of the camera “This is your first time modeling…so just pretend you’re posing in front of a mirror in your bedroom” Dion said, shrugging. “Huh?! How’d you know that?!” Marinette asked. Dion laughed “I do have a sister around your age, go on!” he said, smiling at her.

Marinette swallowed nervously before posing in front of the camera, trying to remember the poses she had seen models doing in the fashion magazines. Gabriel watched her before glancing over at Adrien. “Alright, now the two of you together” Dion said, clapping his hands together “What?” Marinette asked “Go on, back to back!” Dion said, making Adrien stand up before leading him over to the backdrop.

“Come on, I’ll show you” Adrien said, smiling at Marinette, who was already blushing.

 _They seem to get along well…and they look very natural when modeling together…they look happy…_ Gabriel sighed softly as he watched the two model together, Adrien helping Marinette by showing her what to do. _At this rate Adrien’s not going to realize her feelings…he’s too used to girls throwing themselves at him…I guess I’ll have to help_ Gabriel thought to himself, shaking his head and sighing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER DUPER SHIPPER WINGMAN GABRIEL GO!

Marinette stared down at her sketchbook, her pencil flying wildly across the page. Gabriel had been right, spending the day modeling with Adrien had given her all sorts of ideas, the way the models would pose, how to show the design in the best way and in which angles.

“These look really nice!” Tikki said, smiling. “Thanks! I hope Mister Agreste will think the same thing” Marinette said, smiling at Tikki. “You’ll be meeting him on Friday, right?” Tikki asked. Marinette nodded happily “Yup! I hope he’s happy with my designs” Marinette said, smiling

* * *

“Adrien, Good morning”

Adrien looked at his father in surprise. “G…Good Morning…” Adrien said awkwardly. It was strange to see his father sitting down at the table for breakfast…or at all really, the man never came out of his office! “How are you?” Gabriel asked casually. “I’m…fine…” Adrien said, slowly taking a seat on the other side of the table, opposite of his father.

“Good…I wanted to thank you” Gabriel said, taking a sip of tea. “For what?” Adrien asked “For showing me Marinette, she’s a brilliant girl…she mentioned that you helped her build up confidence to enter that competition, so I’m very happy you did. She’s sure to be a great asset” he said. Adrien nodded slowly at his father as he continued to eat.

His father never spoke this kindly of anyone. Adrien simply shrugged it off, H _e’s proud of his new protege, big deal._ He thought to himself. Gabriel waved Adrien goodbye as he left for school “Ah, wait…why don’t you invite Miss Cheng over for dinner?” he asked. “Huh?” Adrien asked, confused. “I’d like to speak a bit more with her, perhaps to get her to model a few clothes with you again.” Gabriel said. “Okay…sure…” Adrien said awkwardly as his father nodded and shut the car door. Gabriel waved goodbye as the car left.

 _It’s a good thing I found Miss Cheng before she became a major rival…if I have her on my side my empire can expand…the fact that she’s interested in Adrien is also an added bonus…_ He thought to himself as he entered his office.

* * *

Adrien waved at Nino as he arrived at school and exited the car. “Hey, what’s up?” Nino asked. The two continued to chat, Adrien’s attention being drawn to Marinette as she ran up to school. “Hey! What’s up?” Alya asked “I had a burst of ideas! I have so many designs!” Marinette said, smiling. Adrien smiled softly. She always seemed to get excited when she spoke of her designs or of fashion, he understood why his father was so excited to have her working for him.

“…drien…Adrien!”

Adrien was drawn out of this thoughts to see Chloe standing in front of him “What? Oh! Hi Chloe” he said, smiling. “Hi Chloe? I’ve said good morning to you three times now! What are you looking at?” Chloe asked, following Adrien’s gaze to see Marinette and Alya talking excitedly. “Nothing…Excuse me for a second, I’ve gotta…um…talk to Marinette about something” he said, walking over to Marinette, who was still babbling to Alya.

“…And I was thinking these two could go together with this one jacket I saw in the collection and it’s just-” Marinette cut herself off as Adrien approached “O-Oh! Hi Adrien! What’s up?” Marinette asked “Ah…My father wanted me to ask you if you could come over for dinner…maybe to discuss a few things?” Adrien said. “Ah…s-sure!” Marinette said. “Great! Um…see you tonight at 5?” he asked. “Alright, see you then” Marinette said, smiling as Adrien walked off.

Alya smiled at Marinette “I need all of the details afterwards” Alya said, making Marinette laugh.

* * *

“Welcome Miss Cheng”

Marinette nodded “Thank you for inviting me Mister Agreste” Marinette said, nodding. “It’s our pleasure, please have a seat” Gabriel said, nodding towards the dining table. Adrien was already sitting there, looking somewhat uncomfortable. “Hey Marinette” he said, nodding to her. Marinette’s face became bright pink and she nodded, murmuring a small hello under her breath. Gabriel frowned slightly _Honestly, my son is an idiot…_ He thought to himself, sighing softly.

The dinner proceeded, with Gabriel and Marinette chatting about fashion and Adrien sitting there staring at Marinette. Natalie entered the dining room, whispering something into Gabriel’s ear, making him nod and stand up “Please excuse me Miss Cheng, there is something I must attend to.” he said, walking out of the dining room. Before he left Gabriel nodded to Marinette and glanced at Adrien, making Marinette somewhat confused as he walked away with Natalie.

Adrien continued to stare at Marinette, making her blush “D-Do I have something on my face?” she asked, wondering why he continued to stare at her. “H-Huh? No! I just…um…wh-what made you get so into fashion?” he asked. “I…I just really admired the different clothing styles around the world I guess…it’s like art that people can wear and admire and…it’s really…nice…” she said, looking away and taking a sip of her water, her sentence becoming quieter at the end.

Adrien stared at Marinette, cocking his head to the side, She always seems to get shy around me…does she not like me? He thought to himself. Suddenly, an idea came to him and he smiled “Ah, here…I have a present for you” he said, taking a photo out from his pocket and walking over to Marinette, who was sitting opposite him. The picture was from their photo shoot.

The two of them were at the park, in front of the fountain, sitting down with their backs to each other, Marinette looking up at the sky and Adrien smiling, his eyes glancing towards her.

“Wow!” Marinette said, smiling at the photo “Thank you” she said, taking the photo and smiling. “I…I had a lot of fun that day…I mean…I-It was fun modeling with you!” Marinette said. Adrien smiled “I had fun too, maybe we could do it again sometime?” he asked.

Gabriel peeked into the room and smiled to himself. _Slow and steady, but still progress_ He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_A few years later_

“Wonderful job Adrien”

Adrien nodded to the photographer, thanking them before walking off. “Good job today” Marinette said, smiling as she handed Adrien a bottle of water. “Thanks…do we have anything else planned for the day?” he asked.

“Hm…you have fencing practice in about 20 minutes, but after that you’ll be free for the day” Marinette said, smiling. “Great…thanks Marinette” he said, smiling. Marinette blushed and nodded cheerfully “Just doing my job” she said.

Gabriel watched the two from a distance. They had been getting along wonderfully after he had hired her to work as Adrien’s assistant once the two of them had graduated high school. Marinette had gotten more comfortable around Adrien, her stuttering around his decreasing significantly. She also had a wonderful effect on Adrien, he was much more expressive nowadays, a feature that the photographers simply adored since his expressions became more genuine.

 _It seems to be working…but I wonder what’ll happen…_ Gabriel thought to himself, looking down at the letter in his hands.

“Miss Cheng, may I speak to you for a moment?”

Marinette turned to face Gabriel as he approached she and Adrien “Ah, yes sir…” she said, giving Adrien a look, which he responded with a shrug as Gabriel led Marinette away, out of ear shot for Adrien to eavesdrop on them.

“Your work is done for the day…” he said “Huh? But what about fencing?” she asked “I’ll take Adrien to and from that…before I forget, I have a letter for you from that school you wanted to attend…” he said, handing Marinette the letter in his hands. “Ah…Th-Thank you sir” Marinette said, looking down at the letter.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow “You seem to be hesitating” he said “Ah…n-no! Just…nervous is all…” she said. “You don’t have to open it now if you wish…you’re free to head home” he said. “Yes, thank you sir” she said before walking off. Adrien approached his father as Marinette turned to leave “What was that about?” he asked. “I will tell you later…” Gabriel said, turning “Come, let’s get you to fencing and then home” Gabriel said.

* * *

“Explain”

Gabriel looked up from his work. Adrien was standing over his desk, still in his fencing uniform. “Explain what?” Gabriel asked “Why did Marinette leave early today?” Adrien asked. Gabriel sighed “She got accepted into a school she wanted to go to…so obviously she’ll want to pack as soon as possible” Gabriel said.

“What?” Adrien asked in disbelief “She’s going to London…she wants to study fashion, so obviously she’ll want to go to the very best schools, which happen to be in London” Gabriel said before turning back to his work. 

Marinette…was leaving?

“So there’s your answer. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have work to-”

“Stop her!”

Gabriel looked up at his son in disbelief. Adrien had his hands slammed down onto his father’s desk, his eyes burning with anger, tears slowly forming. Adrien had never lashed out at his father this way before, it was both shocking and amazing. Had Marinette had that much of an influence on him?

“You know I can’t do that…she isn’t my child. And I promised her that I’d pay for everything if she got accepted into this school.”

Adrien glared at his father “You’ll pay for her to leave?!” he yelled. “Of course, she may be my protégé, but there is only so much I can teach her you know. She wants to study in London, so be it” he said. “So you let us get close, you give me a friend that you approve of that I actually like and then you take her away?!” Adrien yelled.

Gabriel stared at his son, taking a deep breath and speaking calmly. “She will study in London, she will learn whatever she wants to learn, when and if she chooses to return is up to her. If you will miss her so much, then why don’t you try to talk to her?” Gabriel asked, glaring at Adrien.

Adrien glared at his father, turning and exiting his office, slamming the door behind him. Gabriel sighed “I guess he’s living out his rebellious teenage years now…” he murmured.

_Well, at least things are getting interesting now…_

* * *

Marinette stared at the letter in her hands, rereading it for the fifth time. “I…got accepted…” she whispered.

Tikki looked up at Marinette and smiled “Isn’t this a good thing?” she asked. “It is! I mean…I get to study in London! And Mister Agreste will be paying for everything…and I’m sure it’ll be amazing but…what about Paris? And Adrien? And….and Chat?” she asked, the letter falling from her hands onto the floor. “Adrien will most likely get another assistant…but I’m sure you can still remain great friends! As for Chat…he’ll probably be hurt, but I’m sure he’ll get through it…and Paris…” Tikki thought for a moment before smiling “I’ll take care of that part” she said cheerfully.

“Y…You don’t mean…”

Tikki smiled and shook her head “No, I won’t be staying, but I can help from a distance…it’ll take a lot of energy, but don’t worry. I’ll be fine as long as you give me lots of sweets!” she said. Marinette smiled at Tikki’s attempt to cheer her up.

“I guess….I’d better explain everything to Chat then…” she whispered.

* * *

Chat sat on the edge of the Eiffel Tower.

_She’s leaving…I finally got attached to her…I was…happy as Adrien for the first time in a long time!….and now she’s leaving…_

“Chat?”

Chat Noir turned to see Ladybug standing behind him. He smiled softly _At least I’ll still have Ladybug…_ He thought to himself.

Chat Noir frowned as he noticed that Ladybug seemed to be worried “What’s the matter My Lady?” he asked, confused. “I…I have something to tell you…” she said. Chat slowly stood up, turning to face Ladybug as she took a deep breath.

“I’m leaving…”

Chat felt his heart shatter, his whole world collapsed around him. “Wh…What?” he whispered in disbelief. “I’m sorry…I…I’m going to London…so I’ll be leaving Paris in your hands…I’m sure you can take care of it though, I just wanted to-”

Ladybug stopped speaking as a loud thud caught her attention.

Chat punched the metal beam next to him, leaving a dent in it. Ladybug couldn’t see his face,as it was turned downwards, but she noticed tears were dripping on the floor beneath him. “C-Chat?” she whispered.

“Why is everyone leaving?!” he yelled, his voice cracking slightly

“Wh…What are you talking about?” Ladybug asked, slowly approaching him in an attempt to calm him down. “Nino is going off to college! So is Marinette! And now you’re leaving too!” he yelled, punching the metal beam again. “Wh…what?!” Ladybug asked, this time shocked.

 _Nino? Chat is friends with Nino? And how does he know about me going off to college?_ “Everyone is leaving! I’m gonna be alone! Again!” Chat yelled. “Chat…calm down…” Ladybug said softly. Chat turned to face her, tears sliding down his cheeks. “I don’t want to be alone…I don’t want to lose you…” he whispered.

Something clicked in Ladybug’s mind _Chat is friends with Nino…and he knows about me going to college…only me and Mister Agreste know about this…unless he chose to tell…_ Ladybug’s eyes widened “Adrien…” she whispered.

Chat looked up at the sound of his name, Ladybug taking a few steps back, too shocked to speak “Adrien….y-you’re Adrien…” she whispered. Before Chat could say anything Ladybug’s transformation reversed suddenly. Chat’s eyes widened in shock “Marinette…” he whispered.

“Marinette!”

Marinette was suddenly being held in a tight embrace by Chat. “Please…please don’t leave…I don’t want you to leave…” he whispered, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “Please…” he whispered. “I love you…I love you so much…”

“My Lady…”

Marinette’s eyes widened in shock, then sadness overcame her. She shut her eyes tightly, taking a step away from Adrien. “M…Marinette? What is it?” Chat asked, looking at her in confusion as she stepped back once more. “My Lady…” she repeated, smiling sadly and looking away. “You don’t love me…” she whispered. “What? No! I do! I love you!” Adrien said.

“No…you love Ladybug…not Marinette…you’ve never noticed Marinette…or how she felt about you” she said. “What? What do you mean?” Chat asked in confusion. “I love you too Adrien…but you don’t feel the same way towards me…” Marinette said, closing her eyes as she transformed back into Ladybug. “W…wait! Please! Don’t leave!” he said.

“Marinette is going to London…Ladybug is disappearing…but if you still have feelings for Marinette when she comes back…if you really love her and not Ladybug…I’ll give you my answer then…” she whispered before suddenly jumping down from the tower, making her way across the rooftops, leaving behind a hurt and confused Chat.

* * *

“Is this really okay?” Tikki asked, looking up at Marinette with worried eyes as she sat on her bed, watching Marinette pack her bags. Marinette smiled sadly, holding back tears. “Yes…I don’t want him to fall in love with only one side of me…He may have just said it because he saw I was Ladybug…but…I’m not really her…” she whispered.

“But you are!” Tikki argued “No, that’s only one side of me…it’s the same with him and Chat. I’ve always loved Adrien…but I always thought Chat was only playing around…so I never took his advances seriously…we both need space…” Marinette whispered. “You seem to have gotten a lot wiser…” Tikki said, smiling. “No…I just need space too…I really like Chat, and I love Adrien…but he’d never feel the same for me…” tears filled Marinette’s eyes as she folded more clothes to stuff into her suitcase

“I know Adrien could never love Marinette…why have me when you could have Ladybug?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaah...I got a lot of loving hate for this part on tumblr...


	4. Chapter 4

After Marinette had left Adrien had locked himself in his room for nearly a week, only coming out when an Akuma was attacking Paris, but he only ever went out as Cat Noir. After all, Ladybug had entrusted the city to him, and he wasn’t going to let a bunch of innocent people get hurt.

At first he wondered what the point was, it wasn’t like he could purify Akuma, and then suddenly a burst of ladybugs would come and purify the Akuma once he had broken the possessed item, before going to clean up the aftermath of the battle, as if Ladybug had performed Miraculous Ladybug from a distance. If he was ever having trouble with an Akuma, an item would appear before him that would help him defeat it. It was as if Ladybug’s abilities were embedded throughout Paris, and only he had access to them.

As for Adrien, he never went out anymore. He had locked himself in his room, absolutely refusing to even think about leaving. Food was sent up to his room, he ate and went to school, but other than that he never left.

Gabriel had begun to worry about his son, deciding that it was time to do something he never thought he would have to do.

Act like a father.

Gabriel entered Adrien’s room, Adrien lying face down on the bed, barely sparing his father a glance before shoving his face back in his pillow.

Gabriel sighed softly and walked to Adrien’s bed, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress. “You and I are the same” Gabriel said, Adrien looked and turned his head towards his father, wondering what he was talking about. “The both of us are too dense to notice romantic feelings until it’s too late…even then we don’t really act on it…” Gabriel said. He was trying to be consoling, but he didn’t have much experience in this field, so it was difficult.

“Your mother and I were the same…I was too stupid and focused in my studies to realize her feelings for me until the last minute…” he said, taking a moment to console himself as memories of his wife flashed in his mind. Adrien stared at his father, this was extremely out of character for Gabriel, he had never spoken about anything like this to Adrien before. Gabriel realized what he was doing and stood up suddenly, clearing his throat and turning his back to Adrien, not wanting to cry in front of his son. “There is one difference between us though…” Gabriel said as he made his way to the door.

“Your love will come back…just make sure not to let her go when she does”

Gabriel exited the room and sighed _I’m hoping you don’t make the same mistakes I do…you may have gotten your density to romance from me, but hopefully you have your mother’s passion to balance it out…_ he thought to himself as he walked away

Adrien had contemplated what his father had said. Marinette would come back…but she was expecting an answer from him as well…Did he love her, or Ladybug? Adrien hadn’t really thought about it much.

He had pinned after Ladybug for a long time, but Marinette he only ever saw as a friend…until they began to spend more time around each other. He had always seen her as shy and nervous, but when she was around Chat Noir or anyone else she acted normally, an eventually began to act normally around him as well.

Adrien sighed and face planted into his pillow again, his mind trying to wrap around the situation.

Ladybug…or Marinette…Ladybug…or Marinette…

He finally came to a conclusion

The next day, much to everyone’s relief, Adrien exited his room. He hung out with Nino, who was worried sick about him and punched him a couple times, making Adrien laugh and swear that he would never do anything like that again.

_Marinette will come back…and I want to be ready for her…if she comes back and hears I locked myself away for so long, she’d probably feel guilty…I don’t want to hurt her any more than I already have…_

**Present Day, Several Years Later.**

Adrien stared at the photo on his desk, a copy of the photo he had given to Marinette all those years ago from their photo shoot together. “I wonder how you’re doing…it’s been almost four years already…are you coming back soon?” he asked the photo.

Adrien suddenly face planted onto his desk “I am talking to a photograph…I’ve really lost it…” he sighed “I could’ve told you that!” Plagg said, munching on a piece of cheese.

“I miss her…” Adrien said, staring at the photo with a faraway look in his eyes.

“Hey, if you had gone to see her at the airport you could’ve exchanged e-mails or something” Plagg said. “But you were too much of a wuss to do anything about it. Waah waah! She’s leaving! And I won’t get to see her anymore! Even though we live in a day and age where I can contact anyone, anywhere in the world using a piece of technology!” Plagg said.

Adrien groaned. Plagg hadn’t shut up about this since the day Adrien came out of his room.

A knocking at Adrien’s door caught his attention, Plagg diving behind his desk. “Adrien, are you awake?” Gabriel asked. “Yes father, come in” Adrien said. Gabriel entered the room and looked around. “You need to get ready” Gabriel said. “What? Why?” Adrien asked, confused “We’re doing an impromptu photo shoot today…” Gabriel said. “Huh?” Adrien asked, even more confused.

His father wasn’t one for impromptu shoots, everything had to be planned down to the minute with him. “Get ready, hurry, or we’ll be late” Gabriel said, exiting the room.

Adrien sighed “Even after all these years I still don’t understand him…” he said before turning and digging through his closet to get ready.

* * *

Adrien looked around him “The airport? We’re doing an impromptu shoot at the airport?” Adrien asked. “Come with me” Gabriel said, ignoring Adrien’s question. “Hey! Where are we going? You can’t just drag me out here and not tell me anything!” Adrien said. “All will be explained in a minute…for now, come with me…” Gabriel said.

Adrien sighed, but followed his father willingly, the two making their way through the crowds towards the passenger gates. “Father, where are we go-”

“Mister Agreste!”

Adrien stopped talking as a voice called to his father through the crowd.

There was a woman walking towards them. She wore a black pencil skirt, black high heels, and a red blouse underneath a black jacket. Her jet black hair was curled and reached just past her shoulders and she dragged a red suitcase with black polka dots behind her as she walked towards the two men.

“It’s good to see you again sir” she said, smiling at Gabriel, who nodded. “It’s good to see you as well Marinette, you look well” Gabriel said. 

Adrien continued to stare at Marinette, his jaw practically on the ground. “What’s the matter Adrien? Cat got your tongue?” she asked, smirking, mischief shining in her eyes.

Adrien suddenly grabbed Marinette, capturing her in a tight embrace and spinning her around, making her shriek in surprise, followed by laughter. “I missed you! I missed you so much!” Adrien said, finally setting her down on the ground.

Marinette laughed, happy tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as Adrien set her down, neither noticing the stares they were getting from bystanders. “Do you have an answer?” Adrien asked, ladybugs in his stomach as he gently grabbed Marinette’s face in his hands, wiping away her tears.

Marinette giggled “Who are you asking?” she asked, smiling.

Adrien didn’t miss a beat.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng…I love you…what’s your answer?” he asked. Marinette smiled “I love you too” she whispered. Marinette made a noise of surprise as Adrien suddenly pulled her close and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her as closely as he could.

“Ahem…” 

Adrien and Marinette blushed as they realized Gabriel was still standing there, the two pulling away and staring at him, red faced.. “Miss Cheng…Welcome back to Paris…I’m assuming this means you’ll be working with me again?” he asked “As Adrien’s manager sir?” she asked “No, as my partner” Gabriel said.

Marinette looked at Gabriel in disbelief “What?” she asked “I believe your training should be good enough by now, hopefully you didn’t waste my money sending you to London to study. If you wish to, you may work alongside me” Gabriel said.

Marinette smiled, her eyes sparkling like stars, she nodded her head enthusiastically “Yes sir!” she said.


	5. Epilogue

“What the hell do you mean no?!”

Marinette sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I said no, Adrien will not be modeling for anyone these next two weeks. He needs a break!” Marinette argued.

It had been about 5 years since she had gotten back from London, but so many things had happened that it felt like decades.

She and Gabriel had worked side by side, the magazines reporting again and again about his lovely protégé. Then, during one of her fashion shows, Adrien had proposed to her, so that of course sent the media into a frenzy, and then she had decided to launch her own line of wedding gowns, keeping her own dress a secret.

She had formed her own fashion line, Marinette Dupain-Cheng now being a common name amongst the greatest designers. She had also taken up the job as Adrien’s manager, after his previous one didn’t seem to know that modeling wasn’t simply standing in front of a camera.

Which is exactly what Marinette was dealing with now.

“He doesn’t need a break! Just stand in front of a camera and look pretty! What’s the big deal?!” The designer yelled.

Marinette now understood a bit more why Gabriel had not only had her model with Adrien, but had her become his assistant as well. He wanted her to understand that modeling wasn’t as simple as it may have seemed, if the model is in a bad mood, or if they’re stressed, it will show in the photos, which would then become useless.

“You’re just his wife anyway! Where’s his manager! Put him on!”

Marinette smirked at those words. _Oh how stupid can you get. Trying to hire a model without knowing just who you’re talking to_ “I am his manager” Marinette said, smiling over the phone “I’m his manager, his wife, and a fellow designer. I’m guessing you don’t even know who you’re talking to” Marinette said, smirking.

“I’m talking to some woman who-”

“You’re talking to Marinette Dupain-Cheng Agreste.” Marinette said, cutting the man off. “A woman who is well known in this industry and can get you blacklisted from any and every important event in the fashion world. I am also Adrien’s wife, which means I make sure he’s happy and healthy. I am also his manager, which means I make sure he has work waiting for him and I also organize his photo shoots, none of which will include you or your brand anytime soon. Consider yourself blacklisted, Goodbye” Marinette said, smiling sweetly as she hung up the phone.

“Ah, there’s that sassy attitude I missed so much”

Marinette looked up from her desk and smiled.

Adrien leaned up against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. “You get in an argument again?” he asked, smiling as he made his way towards her. “Yes…I gave you a couple weeks off, but that doesn’t mean I get to do the same” Marinette said, smiling as Adrien gave her a peck on the cheek. “Why not? It’s not like you have a boss. You can take some time off” he whispered.

“You’d think that…but I still have some designs to finish” she said, pointing to the sketches on her desk. “Take a break! You say that stress is bad for me yet here you are stressing yourself out! How are you going to make designs for a summer line if you’re not relaxed?” Adrien asked.

“What are you talking about?” Marinette asked, shaking her head. “It’s summer! Summer is a time for fun! Relaxing! Going to the beach! Getting to see your beautiful wife in a bikini! 

Marinette laughed, over the years Adrien had begun acting more and more like Chat Noir, including the extremely flirtatious jokes. “You need to be in the right mindset to create it” he said, tapping Marinette’s forehead. “Okay! Okay! I get it…” she said, shaking her head. “Come on! Take a break! We can go to the pool tomorrow with Alya and Nino! They think you’re dead because you never come out of here!” Adrien said.

“I get it! fine…I’ll pack up some stuff and we can head out tomorrow…” Marinette said, sighing. “Alright!” Adrien cheered as Marinette slowly stood up and stretched, screaming as Adrien came up from behind her and picked her up bridal style. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to stop herself from falling “What’re you doing?!” she asked. “Taking you downstairs. We can relax, watch TV…do anything besides work! I wanna spend lots of time with my beautiful wife!” Adrien said, smiling.

Marinette giggled “Alright, but you don’t have to carry me!” she said. “I know, but it’s more fun this way…especially the cute sounds you make when I surprise you” Adrien said, smirking at the blush that appeared on Marinette’s face. “See, your face becomes a really cute shade of pink too” he said, smiling. “Sh-Shut up already…” she said, looking away.

_Adrien had taken his father’s words to heart, his love came back, and he wasn’t going to let her go any time soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SASSIEST OF MARINETTES


End file.
